Sencillos Pasos Para Llegar A Ti
by MaryGaviria
Summary: Bella es una secretaria mas en su vida de ejecutivo .Edward la presa facil y a la vista¿Hasta donde podria llegar la avaricia sabiendo que desde el primer momento lo amo con todas sus fuerzas?
1. Chapter 1

_Sencillos Pasos Para Llegar a ti_

**Ola Chicas en realidad quiero agradecerles por leer la historia ya subire el proximo capitulo recuerden soy nueva en esto =)**

**Capítulo 1 "Principio Del Fin"**

Promesas…muchas de ellas no valen nada generalmente esto es según las personas que las hagan. En este

momento lo que menos me importa es mi pasado, nunca me he arrepentido de nada y nunca lo hare, todas

mis acciones las hago a conciencia y al darme cuenta de que he fallado en mi propósito intento de nuevo hasta

que lo consigo, en verdad no tengo remedio alguno, al menos eso fue lo que dijo mi padre antes de botarme

de la casa ese momento…lo recuerdo cada día de mi existencia y en mi mente se vuelve a reproducir siempre

que es necesario recordándome que debo luchar por lo que quiero y demostrar que siempre puedo ser la

mejor. Pero en verdad…-Señorita Swan ¿puede volver al trabajo por favor?, Para eso se le está pagando ¿no

es así? Dijo el jefe de oficina sacándome de mis profundos pensamientos sobre la asquerosa vida que llevaba

hasta ahora –Heee…si señor Thompson –Maldito viejo-Ya tengo sus papeles listos los ¿desea ahora? Dije

secamente al viejo panzón que tenia por jefe –Los espero en mi oficina y si pudiera dejar de perder el tiempo

allí sentada ¡sería mucho mejor para la compañía! Dijo gritando por ultimo mientras se alejaba renegando,

solo suspire resignada y volviendo a mi estúpido empleo, me preguntaba siempre que sería de mi vida si papa

no hubiera discutido conmigo ese día inmemorable, tal vez sería una mejor persona…tal vez no estuviera

pensando en seducir al jefe de la compañía solo para sacar provecho de su gran fortuna pero la vida me ha

enseñado que no se debe pensar en el pasado solo en el presente. El señor Edward Masen Cullen o mejor

dicho como yo lo llamaba el respetable señor "Cash" siempre que lo mencionaban me reía mentalmente

gracias al las ocurrencias de su apodo, era el dueño de todas la empresas sistemáticas Cullen S.A

emblemáticas e importantes para la economía de toda la maldita ciudad porque de estas dependían la mayoría

de empresas públicas, observando y tratando de conocer a mi "Presa"

Descubrí que este interesante hombre era solitario y una clase de playboy de una noche esto último no se me

hacia raro ya que era muy atractivo esa clase de hombre con el que toda mujer sueña…y ahora yo iba detrás

de él de su dinero, y tal vez todas las mujeres al igual que yo codiciosas y ambiciosas irían tras de mí al saber

que quite el mejor postor. Luego de estar mentalmente perdida organizando mis jugadas me dirigí al lo que

sería el comienzo y tal vez el final para el señor "Cash ".


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sencillos Pasos Para Llegar a ti_**

** Capitulo 2 "Reunión Ejecutiva" AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DIGANME QUE OPINAN Y SI QUISIERAN QUE LA HISTORIA SIGUIERA .Gracias**

En ese momento eran las mejores palabras que

podía escuchar, ya que tendría el gusto de conocer en persona al señor Cullen. Debo confesar que esto era lo

más raro que había hecho nunca y en verdad habían muchas cosas raras... que aparecían en mi expediente,

sabía que esto de alguna u otra forma estaba mal, sabía que muchas personas saldrían lastimadas, pero aun

así continúe con mi propósito y me dirigí a la sala de juntas en donde se encontraban la mayor parte de

gerentes y hombres codiciados del estado, al igual también estaba… mi destino, camine lo mas presurosa que

pude con las trampas mortales que tenia por tacones pensando siempre en mi aspecto ,ya que era lo que

más importaba "La primera impresión" pero nunca creí que la mayor parte de mi plan se iría completamente a

la mierda con solo ver ese Dios allí dirigiendo a todos solo allí sentado, de una manera inexplicable un

sentimiento tan fuerte paso por todo mi cuerpo que imagine quemarme en mil brasas de fuego ardiente ,tan

fuerte que sentí una sensación incontrolable de lanzarme a él y creer que era de mi propiedad ,tan solo

pensar que nada mas en el mundo existía .De Pronto Sentí no solo una mirada sino la de todo el personal

sobre mí y mi cara de imbecil pero lo que percibí con mayor intensidad fue su mirada de fuego ardiente como

dos esmeraldas imponiendo su presencia en mi alma y corazon perforando aun mas ese hueco profundo y

oscuro sediento de luz y cariño que tenia desde hace mucho tiempo , desde que aun siendo una niña

pequeña su padre alcohólico abandono dejándola triste, con su madre destrozada, y un maldito trauma de por

vida al recordar esto no pude evitar empuñar mis manos y volver a encerrar mi corazón en la jaula de hierro

impenetrable e indestructible en la que vivía siempre . Me diriji hacia los presentes en la reunión aparentando

el estado de confusión y esperanza en mi, observando cada uno de esos hombres rícos y sedientos de poder

note que la mayoría de ellos me miraban con lujuria, sentí repugnancia y deseo al saber que al igual que yo

había quedado hipnotizado ,le di una mirada picara y una sonrisa maestra de la cual sabia, siempre llamaba la

atención –Buenas tardes a cada uno de ustedes como ya sabrán la mayor parte de nuestra reunión será

dedicada a hablar sobre los desbalances y bajas de productividad en la empresa . La reunion era pasiva y

calmada cada socio daba su opinión y sugerencia de cómo arreglar el problema que se venia encima, en toda

la reunion ni una sola palabra salió de su formada y hermosa boca tan solo asentía y escuchaba interesado en

ningún momento pude evitar mirarlo ya que su belleza era tanta que deslumbraba como joyas infinitas y

brillantes al sol, su cabello cobrizo y revuelto lucia como un gran signo de rebeldía y sensualidad. Estaba tan

maravillada con el hasta que dio por terminada la reunión y su voz salió como miel dulce y suave dirigida a mis

oídos –Señores les agradezco mucho por venir y hasta el momento quedo en plena confianza de su trabajo

pero si no es asi y esta crisis no se soluciona me vere obligado a despedirlos a cada uno de ustedes , y le

doy las gracias a la señorita Swan por su presencia en realidad ha servido de mucho aquí ,confio plenamente

en ustedes hasta pronto. Terminado de decir esto partió hacia la puerta y salió de allí sentí que tenia un

orgasmo allí mismo al oir sus palabras dulces , al ver su sonrisa despampanante y al sentirlo cerca mi corazón

se acelero y sentí excitación, pánico, miedo vulnerabilidad y aun mas sentí desesperación por verlo de nuevo

escuchar su melodiosa voz ,tocar su rebelde y hermosos cabello desde ese momento sabia que los pasos no

serian fáciles ,y que habría lagimas ,sangre y sudor en el camino sabia que en ese mismo segundo que entro

por la puerta y hablo por primera vez empezaría oficialmente mi fin.


End file.
